


the pathological pleasure of killing a god

by MiniNephthys



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Spoilers, Transphobia, Yellow Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scouts of Camp West wait to be picked up from camp.  Neptune has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pathological pleasure of killing a god

When the counselors talk about casting the devil out of someone, they’re always quick to assure the scouts that the process doesn’t kill the person possessed by the devil. It’s ultimately harmless, they say. Sure, the person may be in shock for a while afterwards, but eventually they’ll be as good as new.

Neptune knows better than to believe the counselors about anything. If there’s anything adults are good at, it’s lying to children.

The last of the devil has long since evaporated, and none of it remains in Venus. That much is sure. Neptune knows the devil: if he were still hanging around inside Venus, the counselors wouldn’t be letting Camp West stick around each other and say their goodbyes as they wait for their parents to pick them up.

Venus has always been quiet, but for the last week there’s been hardly a word, only enough to answer the counselors or to reassure Jupiter and Neptune that really, everything’s fine. The first works, if only because the counselors are at least a little understanding of the situation - how many scouts have gone through this? - and the second doesn’t.

Now Venus sits silently on the bench, waiting for one of the cars that occasionally show up to be the right one. They’re slow in arriving, and no one was early.

“Looks like nobody’s in a rush to pick up the bad kids from camp,” Neptune says with a scowl. “They were probably glad to be rid of us for this long.”

“I guess so,” Jupiter says. “Probably. Maybe?”

Venus doesn’t say anything, merely makes a soft noise that might be one of agreement or might just be to fill space.

Neptune doesn’t expect her parents to be anything but late, so she has plenty of time to kill, and plenty of time to make things more awkward than they already are. At the same time, she’s never feared awkwardness, hatred, or anything like that.

“Venus,” she says, and then again when there’s no response, “Venus!”

Venus’ head snaps up. “Um, sorry, what was that?”

“I don’t say this all the time, so mark it on your calendar and celebrate the anniversary, because you’re never going to hear it again…” Neptune lowers her voice, just in case the counselors are listening. “I’m sorry.”

“...Yeah, I’m sorry too,” says Jupiter, eyes closed like she can’t meet either of their gazes. Her hands are folded in her lap, far from either of them.

“It’s… it’s okay.” Venus swallows. “I don’t blame you. You would’ve been really hurt if you hadn’t done that.”

It’s not like Neptune doesn’t know that the devil is dangerous. Even if being possessed and purified ultimately won’t kill someone, there’s a not insignificant chance that if you mess up casting the devil out, you might be the one to end up dead.

It’s just that she hasn’t seen Venus smile since that night in the cabin, not for real. It’s just that she’s had to catch herself every time she wants to call Venus ‘she’ and remind herself not to get Venus in more trouble, even if it is the truth. It’s just that for one single, shining moment, Venus was happy, and Neptune and Jupiter ruined that.

Venus stands suddenly. “I think that’s my mom’s car. I have to go.”

“Take care, okay?” Jupiter asks, offering a small smile that’s mostly fake.

“If I have to see you at this camp next year, I swear I will punch you and everyone else involved in the face,” Neptune says.

That might have gotten a smile before. Now, it only gets a nod, before Venus goes on her way.


End file.
